Join me
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Oneshot! Hao approaches Ren outside Patch Village, asking him to join him again. This time he won’t take no for an answer. YAOI! HaoRen R&R! COMPLETE!


**Join me  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **One-shot!Hao approaches Ren outside Patch Village, asking him to join him again. This time he won't take no for an answer. YAOI! HaoRen R&R!

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi, meaning boy on boy action! Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

**Author's Note:** This is a little RP I did with lilc. I was RPing Ren, she was RPing Hao. Read & Review!

* * *

Asakura Hao smirked as he stared at the youngest of the much revered Tao clan, Tao Ren, "Join me Tao Ren, I can teach you more than Yoh ever could." He said, smirking.

Tao Ren glared at his friend's twin brother. The likeness was startling that he almost felt like agreeing. "For the final time Hao: No, I will not join you."

Hao snorted, "I never thought you were the type to associate yourself with such weak people like my brother."

Ren glared, "I stand with my firm no."

Hao frowned slightly, "What if I changed your mind?"

"No."

Hao sighed, "You're no fun Ren-chan." He pouted, "I guess you really are Yoh's man through and through, ne?"

Ren glared, "Go away, I gave you my answer."

"What if that answer isn't good enough?" Hao asked, his voice dark and threatening.

Ren glared yet again, "I don't care!"

"Well maybe I do." Hao said before pausing, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way, "And,

maybe I don't like that answer."

"Well too bad!"

Hao grinned evilly as he stepped closer to the smaller Chinese boy. He would be broken easy. He was pathetic, he reeked with weakness. Hao vaguely wondered what had happened to the old Ren. The merciless Ren that wouldn't hesitate to kill on the spot.

"I think it's too bad for you." Hao whispered, grabbing Ren's arm, his grin wide.

Ren glared and instantly jerked away, pulling himself out of the Asakura's grip before

putting his Kwan-Dao to Hao's slender throat.

Hao snorted, there was a flicker of the old Ren. But, that could be because the one he was threatening was himself, "Ne, Ren do you always have to resort to violence?" He asked, slowly grabbing the neck of the Kwan-Dao, "Can't we find a more...pleasurable way to solve this?"

"No!" He snapped, the tip of the blade slightly nicking the older boy's neck.

Hao didn't flinch, he could feel his blood sliding down his neck, "As you wish." He said, bowing his head before grabbing the Kwan-Dao once again then did forcefully pressed his lips against the smaller boy's.

Ren's eyes shot wide opened and his instincts kicked in, making him kick Hao where he knew it would hurt.

Hao broke the kiss, a hard glare on his face. He hissed in pain before he drew his hand back and brought in down on Ren. The harsh slapping noise filled the night air.

"You will do well to remember who you're dealing with." Hao growled, his teeth gritted in anger and pain, "I could kill you right now with out so much as a second thought."

Ren winced slightly in pain and pulled himself away. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Hao smirked, "I am Asakura Hao." He said pausing all dramatic like, "And, I always get want I want. And, right now I want you Tao Ren."

"Well you can't have me!" He snapped.

Hao snorted, "That's what you think."

The purple headed boy just didn't understand Hao. Hao was used to getting what he

wanted. People would throw themselves at his feet, begging him to take them. But, Ren provided him with a challenge. A challenge Hao would all too well enjoy to conquer.

Ren kept glaring hard. This idiot thought he could force him to join his side? Not a chance!

Hao chuckled softly, "You know, it's not healthy to be angry all the time, Ren-chan."

"I don't care!"

Hao pouted, "You should! You could get high blood pressure." He paused, a devilish smirk coming over his face, "And that's not good for erections."

Ren twitched. "You horny little asshole..." He mumbled, "Leave me alone!"

Hao chuckled once again, "I can't help it if I am!" HE said, "I'd like to see you go through puberty three times and not be a horny asshole."

Ren glared.

Hao rolled his eyes, leaning to Ren again. "You should just give up." He whispered.

"No."

"Then I will force you." Hao said, his tone suggesting that this conversation had come to

an end. He, once again, pressed his lips against Ren's.

Ren pulled back again. "I will hit you again!"

"And I will hit you back." Hao said, grinning a bit. "Can't you just enjoy yourself? Would it be so bad to give into your desires for one night, hm, Ren-chan?"

"What desires?" He growled, aiming a high kick at Hao's head.

Hao dodged, "I don't know Ren-chan." He said. He knew them, of course, but Ren had to

admit them himself instead of going all violent on people.

Ren glared and threw another kick.

Hao continued dodging Ren's kicks, "I've see the way you look at my brother." He said, smirking.

Ren blushed but refused to speak as he continued to attack.

Hao laughed, "Admit it! You lust after him."

"I do not!" He kept attacking.

Hao snorted, "Yes you do."

"No!" He was hoping to make enough noise so that someone would hear him.

Hao sighed, grabbing Ren once again, "You should stop lying to yourself."

Ren glared.

Hao leaned to him once again, "Just give in..." He whispered before capturing Ren's lips in a gentle kiss.

Ren pulled away again, "Stop it!"

Hao sighed, rolling his eyes, "Stop refusing me, dammit!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!" He pulled out of his grip, breathing heavily from all the fighting.

Hao grabbed him, "We can do this the easy...more enjoyable way," He paused, "Or the hard painful way."

"Neither! Let me go!"

"I will not!" Hao barked, "Either you choose or I will. And, I promise you will NOT enjoy it."

"Leave me alone!"

Hao sighed, "Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a proper reason."

Ren glared.

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Going to give me another excuse, Ren?"

Ren kept glaring. "Because I refuse to let YOU have your way with me!"

"Then why don't you have YOUR way with me?"

Ren jumped. "Asshole." He turned away from him.

Hao blinked, "What? This way we'll both get something out of it."

"No!"

Hao sighed, "Ren-chan. Just try to let go. Yoh will never see you the way I do. He's to wrapped around that devil of a woman he's got."

Ren glared at the ground. "I don't care."

"Yes you do. You don't have to read minds to see it." Hao said softly as he lifted Ren's chin,

"Let me erase Yoh from your memory."

"No!" He pulled away again and started walking away..

Hao glared, this might be harder than he thought, "Wait...Ren." He said grabbing him once more.

Ren growled. "What!"

Hao smiled innocently, "I don't know, I just wanted you to look at me."

Ren glared.

Hao smirked, "Now, tell me Ren-kun..." He paused, "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I..." Ren sighed heavily, "Ironically I see Yoh." He turned away.

Hao blinked, "Right, I wasn't expecting that." He murmured to himself, "Ah well, what do you see when you look at Yoh."

Ren sighed. "When I look at Yoh I see what I wish I could have."

Hao slowly nodded, laughing softly, "I got you to admit it." HE said, laughing.

Ren glared.

Hao snorted once more, "You should get one thing clear though."

"What?"

"I'm not Yoh. True he's apart of me, but we are as different as the sun and moon. Remember that Tao or it could get you into trouble."

Ren glared. "I know full well you two are different!" He snapped, "I like him more!"

Hao snorted, "If you understood that you wouldn't see me as Yoh. If anything Yoh is me."

Ren glared. "I'd choose Yoh over you any day!"

Hao glared, "What makes you think he'd choose you?"

Ren glared right back.

Hao smirked, "You know it's true. He could never love you!"

Ren glared.

Hao chuckled softly, "Come on, Ren-chan, just forget about Yoh. I can give you so much more."

"No!"

Hao glared, "You're making this very difficult, Ren-chan."

"I don't care!"

"Well maybe I do."

"So what!"

Hao glared, stepping closer to Ren, "now is not the time to piss me off, Tao."

Ren took a step back. "Back off."

"Why don't you make me?"

Ren glared and pointed his Kwan-Dao at him again. "I will if you don't."

"Do you honestly think that'll stop me?"

Ren glared. "I swear I'll kill you!"

Hao snorted, "That would be a first."

Ren glared.

Hao smirked, once again grabbing the Kwan-Dao.

Ren glared.

Hao leaned closer to Ren, a hungry look on his face.

Ren kept glaring. "Fuck off."

Hao smirked, "Well, Ren-chan, it'd be more fun if you helped."

Ren twitched and pulled his weapon away.

Hao chuckled softly, "Don't look so disgusted, you act like you've never done it to Yoh."

Ren twitched again. "Damn you..."

Hao laughed softly, "I'm already damned."

Ren glared.

Hao sighed, leaning to Ren once more, "Forget about him." He whispered before pressing his

lips against Ren's

Ren pulled away. "No!"

Hao glared, pulling Ren to him, "You will submit to me."

"No!"

Hao smacked him once more, "You will or you will regret it!"

Ren glared. "No!"

Hao's glared hardened, "I will break you, Tao Ren, you wait."

Ren glared.

"You can glare all you want. But, you will become mine."

Ren kept glaring.

Hao sighed heavily, he was tired of waiting. "As you wish." He said, he did enjoy seeing his

partners in pain, after all.

The elder Asakura Twin slowly approached Ren, like a predator stalking its prey.

Ren kept backing away from him, backing into a tree.

Hao grinned. The grin was evil, nothing short of it. "I will show you what it means to be

mine." He whispered, placing his hands on either side of Ren's head. His palms pressed against the rough bark of the tree as he leaned closer, taking a moment to stare at those cold golden eyes.

Ren continued glaring. "Screw you!"

Hao smirked, "No, I do believe it's screw you." He said before he pressed his lips against Ren's once again. He pressed himself against Ren, making sure the Chinese boy could not get away from him this time.

Ren froze, trying to push him off.

Hao smirked against Ren's lips. The Tao was not going anywhere this time, not this time. He would sit through it and take whatever Hao decided to give him.

Ren glared, trying to thrash his head to get free.

Hao's hands moved to Ren's waist, grabbing it harshly, pressing his thumbs into Ren's body as he forced his tongue into Ren's mouth.

Ren winced. Damn those nails were sharp

Hao smirked, breaking the kiss. He stared at Ren for a moment before his lips reconnected with Ren's neck, sucking harshly at the tender flesh.

Ren groaned, still glaring.

Hao chuckled against Ren's skin as his hands began caressing Ren's body.

Ren groaned.

Hao smirked, the first groan of many. He was sure of it as Ren's body gave into desire and

lust, making him appear more willing.

Ren closed his eyes. Damn hormones.

Hao's hands began pulling at Ren's shirt, slipping further and further up his chest.

Ren wasn't sure what to say or do. Did he actually want this?

Hao lifted the shirt over Ren's head, a smirk on his face.

Ren didn't move.

Hao leaned back to Ren, smirking as he whispered into his ear, "I don't hear you complaining now."

Ren glared.

Hao chuckled, pressing his lips against Ren's.

Ren groaned a little and returned the kiss.

Hao smirked. Tao Ren was officially broken.

Ren kept his eyes closed, a small tear rolling down his cheek. /Damn you Asakura.../

Hao rolled his eyes, pulling away, "Why in the hell are you crying?"

Ren glared.

Hao raised an eyebrow, "And I thought a Tao never cried."

Ren glared. "Shut up!

"I will when you answer my question, Tao."

"I'm not telling you!"

"I'll just read your mind then!"

Ren glared. "You broke me so use me as you will then leave me alone! You're not who I

pictured being with."

Hao chuckled, "Well doesn't that suck? Do you honestly think you'd get what you wanted? Perhaps in a perfect world, "He paused, "But, this isn't a perfect world...yet."

Ren glared.

Hao blinked, "When will you realize that your glares have o affect on me?"

Ren kept glaring.

Hao chuckled, leaning to Ren, "You know, this would be much more enjoyable if you just participate."

Ren didn't stop glaring. "You broke me. Happy? You won. However, I will not yield."

"So I've broken you, but you still won't give in." Hao said, mostly to himself, "Even though you know you'll enjoy every minute of it."

Ren kept glaring.

Hao rolled his eyes, "You're so cold."

Ren stayed silent.

Hao shrugged, "Fine." He said, forcefully pressed his lips against Ren's once more as his

hands drifted down to Ren's waist band.

Ren groaned again.

Hao undid the Ren's pants, slipping his hand inside, teasingly brushing his lower stomach.

Ren groaned again. "And you said -I- was cold?"

Hao chuckled, "Are you implying that I am cold?" HE asked, his hand going deeper into Ren's pants.

Ren shivered. "Yes."

Hao grinned, "I wouldn't say I'm cold." He murmured, nuzzling Ren's cheek as his wondering hand come in contact with Ren's length.

Ren shivered again. "Fuck you're really cold."

Hao chuckled, "That's not my problem right now, is it?' He asked, his fingers wrapping around Ren's length.

Ren groaned, eyes closing.

Hao slowly moved his hand. He was going to make Ren beg for more.

Ren groaned. "Don't you fucking think about it."

Hao chuckled, "What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

Ren glared. "How about a deal?"

Hao raised an eyebrow, "A deal?"

Ren nodded.

"What kind of deal?"

"Don't tease or anything like that and I'll cooperate."

Hao paused, thinking over Ren's deal. He did love to tease, but it was more fun when he had

a willing partner, "Oh all right." He said, pouting slightly, "You are no fun."

Ren smirked.

Hao leaned back to him, smirking before he captured Ren's lips in a heated kiss.

Ren groaned and returned the kiss. He did say willing did he not? Maybe this wouldn't be so

bad.

Hao's hand returned to Ren's length, abiding to Ren's deal he began to move his hand along

the heated organ.

Ren groaned again, louder this time as he deepened the kiss.

Hao used his free hand to pulled Ren's pants down, a smirk on his lips as he broke the kiss, his lips moving to Ren's neck, where he harshly nipped his collar bone, surely leaving a mark. Proving Ren to be his.

Ren groaned again though it sounded more like a moan.

Hao grinned, finally succeeding in pulling Ren's pants down. He stopped his ministrations,

gazed at Ren with lust filled eyes. Now came his favorite part.

Ren watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Hao began to take off his own clothes. After he threw his last garment to the ground, he stepped back to Ren, a wide smirk on his face, "This will hurt." He warned, leaning closer to Ren.

Ren didn't move. "I know..."

Hao nodded, not saying anything more, as he gently pressed his lips against Ren's, his fingers teasing his entrance.

Ren moaned a little.

Hao pushed a single finger into Ren's entrance.

Ren moaned, wincing.

Hao pressed his lips to Ren's cheek in an almost comforting sort of way as he moved his finger around inside of Ren's tight hole.

Ren kept wincing.

Hao lightly bit his lips as he pushed a second finger inside of Ren, relishing in the amazing tightness of Ren.

"Ah!" Ren winced again.

Hao smirked, "Shhh." He said lightly, stroking Ren's flushed cheek with his free hand. He moved his fingers around, now in search of Ren's sweet spot.

Ren kept wincing.

Hao buried his face into Ren's shoulder, he would not add the last finger until he found Ren's spot, other wise the Chinese Shaman would be in far too much pain.

Ren kept wincing, hissing in pain.

Hao sighed, this wasn't working. He moved his free hand to Ren's dormant length and idly began caressing it.

Ren moaned again.

Hao smirked. One could say he was extremely good at multi-tasking! With that he pulled his two fingers out of Ren, pressing his lips against Ren's as he slowly pushed three fingers into him.

Ren moaned into the kiss. He was getting used to the pain.

Hao sighed, pulling his fingers out of Ren, "Turn around." He murmured huskily.

Ren nodded and turned around.

Hao positioned himself. He groaned softly as he entered Ren.

Ren groaned, tightly grabbing onto the tree he was pressed against.

Hao bit his lip slightly as he pulled out and thrusted back in.

Ren moaned.

Hao began to thrust into Ren with growing speed. Moaning softly

Ren moaned louder, arching his back slightly.

Hao reached around Ren, grabbing his neglected length.

Ren moaned louder.

Hao thrusted in and out of Ren as he pumped the smaller boy's length in time with his own thrusts.

Ren's fists clenched tightly as he moaned louder.

Hao bit his bottom lip as his thrusts increase in force and speed. He was moaning lowly as he leaned his head on Ren's shoulder.

Ren titled his head back slightly, moaning louder as he heard Hao moan.

Hao ceased to moan, pausing before biting down on Ren's neck.

Ren yelled a little.

Hao chuckled softly against Ren's skin, running his tongue along the red mark.

Ren groaned a little.

Hao closed his eyes as he felt his climax approach slowly.

Ren kept moaning. "H-Hao..."

Hao groaned softly, as his pace quickened even more.

Ren moaned louder as he struggled to hold back a scream.

Hao began to groan softly. He was falling over the edge, nearing completion.

Ren moaned again, still louder than last time as he managed a few words, "You... win." He

moaned again before releasing.

Hao moaned loudly as he too climaxed inside of Ren. He chuckled soft as he pulled himself out of Ren.

"I think I deserve a prize in that respect." He murmured, still leaning against Ren, gently running his hand along his back.

Ren breathed heavily and leaned on the tree, eyes half closed. "I'll... join you..."

* * *

**A/N:** There we go! This isn't over yet! There's a part 2 in progress that is a lengthy enough fic! Read & Review! 


End file.
